1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing carbonate film capable of manufacturing in a short time, a carbonate composite material excellent in strength, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background
Crystals of carbonate such as calcium carbonate have an excellent strength, and are highly expected as high strength material. Further, when combined with wood or other conventional material, carbonate is expected to be used as a composite material excellent in strength.
As crystals of such carbonate, for example, a pearl layer structure of seashell having unique gloss and sufficient strength is known. In this pearl layer structure of seashell, calcium carbonate crystals of uniform thickness of 1 μm or less form a regular layer structure together with biological polymer. By forming such layer structure, the pearl layer structure of seashell has an excellent strength.
It has been difficult, however, to artificially produce such crystals of carbonate created by biological matter of seashell or the like.
In such background, recently, it has been proposed to disperse CaCO3 in aqueous solution, circulate CO2 gas, produce CaCO3 saturated aqueous solution from the supernatant, and deposit CaCO3 film on a substrate (see non-patent document 1).
[Non-patent document 1]
Advanced Materials, Wiley-VCH, Germany, 2002, vol. 14, p. 869
However, in this conventional method, CaCO3-saturated aqueous solution is used. Accordingly, the solubility is small, and reaction quantity is very small. As a result, it takes several days to manufacture CaCO3 film, and since the production quantity is also small, it is hard to manufacture a large area of CaCO3 film.
Moreover, it is also difficult in the conventional method to manufacture composite material by combining crystals of carbonate such as calcium carbonate with a conventional material.